


Incubus!Quill

by xt1me



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: (Obviously), Gen, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Other, Pre-Movie(s), because it's a bad idea to try and rape an incubus, but not really, even a part incubus, incubus, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to a prompt asking for Incubus Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus!Quill

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1180839#t1180839  
> that I didn't actually manage to fill properly. Mainly because I cannot write smut to save my life.

The first time Peter noticed it he has already been with the Ravengers for a few years.

It was the second time he had to move were he slept because everyone became ill at the same time. Someone had made a crack about being allergic to Terrans and he was hauled off of the med-bay to get checked out just in case. After all, it would hardly be the weirdest thing to happen in space. Nothing showed up on the tests and the rest forgot about it but not Quill. He kept an eye out and the next time he noticed his bunk-mates getting run down he moved before they started getting sick.

 

For the longest time Peter wasn't bothered by the fact that he seemed to be slightly corrosive to aliens. There were a lot of people in the Ravengers and whenever he noticed someone literally getting sick of him he'd go somewhere else. (Not always when they were figuratively getting sick of him though, he could be a bit of as asshole like that.) He developed a pretty accurate sixth sense for when that was so he could leave before they even started showing symptoms.

 

 

It wasn't until he, by general consensus, became 'of age' that he noticed a change. A bunch of Ravengers decided to treat him to a night in a fairly high class brothel to celebrate. And it certainly was an education. He discovered that he not only really, _really_ liked sex, he was also pretty good at it. He was told to watch out for his instincts because what would turn one species on could hurt another, and that's not even taking into account personal preference, but he found his instincts actually served him fairly well. Funnily enough, it seemed be the same sixth sense that told him when he was making someone sick.

 

He found out why that might be the first, and last, time he tried seriously dating someone. While he always felt fantastic after a night of sex his partner just felt tired. And then she got sick. Fast.

He kind of panicked and broke up with her in the worst possible way. Which marked the first time one of his bed partners tried to kill him. The fact that she collapsed when trying to stab him made him feel worse then when she was waving the knife around. He did eventually manage to get her to accept his apology (though a video call, as he left the planet as soon as he could) but she never really forgave him. Which sucked because he had really liked her.

From then on he stuck to one night stands for the most part. He had a few people on different worlds he could catch up with when ever he was around but he never managed to find anyone that didn't end up being allergic to him. But hey, it was a big galaxy, there had to be someone out there somewhere.

 

But then there came the day he finally found out it was an actual problem.

He was with a group of Ravengers that had been sent out to track down a bunch of idiots who thought they could steal from them. It was long and boring work, with no chance to run off for a brake since Yondu wanted to make an example of them. Peter had been stuck with the same people in close quarters for days. Everyone was getting cranky and he had taken to sleeping in the cargo hold to stop from making things worse. He was also constantly thinking of sex. Not even fantasying about it like he was a horny teenager again. It wasn't about him getting off. He didn't know what it was about, he just really, _really_ wanted it. He was just getting to the point where he was seriously considering asking if any of the crew wanted a helping hand when they finally caught up with the gang they were looking for. Unfortunately it turned out to be trap.

 

He was stuck with the rest of the crew in a cage ignoring the gangs leader's gloating when he noticed one of her men was looking at him. He knew that type of look. that guy wanted him. Peter had only been with someone with an exoskeleton once before, he thought things were finally looking up. He smiled up at the man before realising what the guy was looking for and allowed the smile to become nervous and looked away. He waited a moment to look up and this time let himself make eye contact before ducking down like he was shy. Kraglin was next to him and spotted his uncharacteristic actions.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

Peter turned so his mark couldn't see him smirking. "That guy over there wants to fuck me."

"So?"

"So, I'll let him take me out of the cell to somewhere private, knock him out and then come back and rescue you."

"Are you _insane_?" Kraglin immediately realised he was getting too loud and spared a glance at the still gloating gang leader. She seemed to have worked herself up to a good rant so they were safe for a while. He turned back to Quill. "Don't be stupid that guys twice your size."

_Twice as wide maybe_ "so I'll kick him in the balls too, don't worry about it."

"You're going to get us all killed."

"Nah, these guys are wimps," Peter said, in defiance of all evidence, "We'll be fine."

"Forget these idiots, it's what the Captain'll do is what I'm worryin' about."

Their whispered augment was cut short when the leader finally realised no one was listening to her and the next few moments all of them were busy being jabbed by shock sticks.

 

Later that night the guy that had been eyeing Peter finally broke and dragged him out of the cell. Peter had spent the time trying to look scared and fuckable (fuckable he could do, scared took some work) but he spared a wink for Kraglin as he was dragged off ignoring the jeers from the other guards and the shouts of the crew.

 

The guy threw him into a small room and shut the door. When Peter smirked up at him the guy backhanded him across the face. Now, Peter was no stranger to a bit of rough sex every now and then but this was starting to annoy him. This guy wanted him scared and crying. He wanted to him to hurt. It went beyond a bit of role play, this guy was simply an absolute bastard. Peter had never slept with someone he didn't like before.

The guy shoved him against the wall and started whispering dirty insults at him. Peter made a few half-hearted attempts to resist but he wasn't really paying attention any more.

Was he really still going to have sex with this guy? His instincts were screaming at him that this wasn't normally someone he'd piss on if he was on fire.

Was he really so desperate to get laid?

Yes. Yes he was. And he didn't know why. His instincts were desperately trying to tell him something but he didn't know what. But they never steered him wrong before so he decided to just go with it. The last thing to go though his mind before he stopped thinking was the realisation that he was just so _hungry_.

 

The first thing he realised when he started thinking again was that he felt fantastic. He hadn't realised how terrible he had been feeling until he went away. He felt _great!_

The second thing he noticed was the other guy was dead.

Peter backed up as far as the tiny room would allow. It wasn't that he never killed someone before, with the life he lived it was an unfortunate side effect. But he didn't consider himself a bad person so he tried not to if he could help it. But this was different. He didn't even need to see the slumped body and unseeing stare to know he was dead. The same sixth sense that told him when he was making someone sick told him he made this guy dead. How was it possible to _sex_ someone to death?!

This went beyond people being allergic to him, he had killed this guy. No, he had- Somehow, he had _eaten_ this guy.

His panicked thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door. It was one of the other guards calling to say playtime was over. Peter pulled himself together and grabbed the blaster and cell controls from his sex-partner/meal. He had go rescue the others. He stopped suddenly, the others! All these years they'd been threatening to eat him and _he_ had been eating _them_. And he didn't know how to stop it. He felt sick. Which was pretty weird since he still felt better then he had ever felt in his life. Mentally, he pushed everything away. First he had to rescue the other Ravengers. Then, he was going to have to leave them. For good.

**Author's Note:**

> First published 18 Oct 2014


End file.
